When a data combination satisfying a predetermined condition is retrieved from a set of data, all data combinations are created from the set of data and the data combination satisfying the predetermined condition is found from the created data combinations, and is output.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-167087, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-128748, or Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-176072.